


一个敷衍的标题【作者也不知道叫什么好】

by blackfluffy



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfluffy/pseuds/blackfluffy
Summary: 只是一篇古早的抹布文……大概就是艾喵和爱美丽都被绑架了……





	一个敷衍的标题【作者也不知道叫什么好】

艾默里克被又一桶冰水淋的惊醒过来，被绳子勒到无法闭合的嘴里尝到了一丝苦涩的味道。他已经无暇分辨是血水还是汗水，抑或是泪水也有可能。  
“不论是谁……救救我……”

艾斯蒂尼安这天晚上从龙骑士们的兵营转弯出来，背后扛了一大块牦牛肉。他们今天的任务非常顺利，那群一腔热血无处释放的新兵们甚至把蛮力发泄在了路边一头可怜的牦牛身上。托他们的福，艾斯蒂尼安心想，今天晚上这顿烧牦牛肉还真是不错。  
牛肉还带着一些温度，他就这样拎着有点滴血的包裹敲开了波莱尔爵士家的门  
“是艾斯蒂尼安阁下啊。”  
“路上顺手带的战利品，麻烦您转交艾默里克阁下。”艾斯蒂尼安略微觉得有些不对劲，平常艾默里克不是都很快会跑出来的吗？  
“谢谢您的礼物，”老管家收下了包着牛肉的包裹，脚边那只脾气很不好的猫闻到肉味蹭了过来，发出满意的呼噜声。“可是艾默里克他今早就去出任务了，一直到现在都还没回来”  
“哦……他是去……？”  
“说的是中央低地的营地附近，应该要不了半天就能回来了，可能路上有些耽搁……”  
“那我去找找他。”艾斯蒂尼安打断了管家的话，“如果我们到日出还没回来，只能麻烦您通知波莱尔伯爵请求支援”

艾斯蒂尼安出了大审门就有些后悔了，夜色已深，路上狼嚎不断，就算是陆行鸟也不大愿意撒开步子跑，有点畏畏缩缩的样子。  
但是他真的开始后悔是等他到了低地的营地之后。  
“艾默里克阁下？不是过了中午就走了吗？”营地值班的卫兵打着呵欠回答道。  
“迅速派人通知波莱尔伯爵，艾默里克阁下身上带着重要文件，立即组织人员搜索。”艾斯蒂尼安其实也不知道艾默里克来这边是做什么的，但是人命关天，撒个谎问题应该不大。  
整个兵营闹哄哄的出动了，艾斯蒂尼安看着这群人几乎感到了绝望。  
他跨上陆行鸟，往低地的林子深处探了过去。

不知道找了多久，他的眼睛忽然捕捉到了一丝亮光。在这种树荫浓密到月色都透不进来的林子里，那点火光过于明显了。  
艾斯蒂尼安把陆行鸟拴在树上，正犹豫着要不要敲门，却听见屋内传来了艾默里克痛苦哀嚎的声音，其中夹杂着几个男人的哄笑声。  
随后龙骑士便一脚踹开了木屋的门。  
屋内的景象让他忍不住皱了一下眉头，除却血水和着精液那浓郁的气味，还有赤条条吊在那里的艾默里克。  
他双手被绑住，吊在房梁上，似乎是晕了过去。手腕附近淌下的血迹，足可以说明他在这里被虐待的时间。  
艾斯蒂尼安随手就解决了一个站在门口的人，鲜血顺着那人的胸口流了满地。艾斯蒂尼安提起沾血的龙枪甩了一下：“放开艾默里克。”  
艾斯蒂尼安正要解决下一个人，忽然一个雷魔法击中了他。雷电穿过他的四肢，整个人都被麻痹到不得动弹。  
“异端者……“  
随后有人用木板重重的朝他后脑拍了下去。

“我们可找到更好玩的了。”  
艾斯蒂尼安在冰水的刺痛下醒过来，整个头都疼到发懵。他的衣服早已经不知道被谁脱掉丢在了一旁。他跪在地上，膝盖被绳子牢牢固定在了地面，让他就算是抬头也只能看到对方的胯部。  
“龙骑士？”异端者一脸狞笑，“那你来选一下吧，是你还是他变成龙比较好？”异端者手上端着一杯粘稠的红褐色液体。  
“你……”艾斯蒂尼安狠狠地瞪着对面的人。  
“那就是说你选了你来喝这瓶是吧？“异端者轻轻摇晃了一下瓶子，随后对手下说：“按住他。”  
艾斯蒂尼安以为他们会来翘自己的嘴，但是对方并没有那么做。其中一个人狠狠踹了他肚子一脚，让他疼的弓起了身子。随后几乎是毫无防备的，对方将瓶子的瓶颈对准了他的后庭塞了进去。  
看起来早已毫无温度的龙血接触到粘膜的时候，竟然带来了难以言喻的烧灼感。艾斯蒂尼安痛苦的蜷缩在了地上，而刚刚从晕厥中苏醒过来的艾默里克，除了发出意义不明的嚎叫声并无他法。  
“怎么，我们的贵族男孩还没玩够吗？”  
“放开他……”  
“那现在你是不是愿意告诉我们，你到底是哪个家族的孩子？”异端者轻轻抬起艾默里克的下巴，指甲却恶意地轻轻掐进了皮肤。“你姓什么？”  
“Greystone……”艾默里克几乎是带着轻蔑的笑容盯着对方。  
“哈哈哈哈哈”艾斯蒂尼安听到这句回答发出发狂一般的笑声，尽管灌入的液体灼痛的他额头青筋暴起。  
异端者一时竟气得说不出话来，瞪着二人许久才说：“那既然这单绑票也没什么结果了，兄弟们尽情玩弄吧，大不了最后直接弄死丢去喂熊。”  
旁边本来吓得大气不敢出的几个人这时候突然欢呼起来。按住艾斯蒂尼安的其中一个拔掉了插在他后庭的瓶子，随意套弄了几下自己的阴茎，就强行插了进去。龙血从后面淌出来，顺着艾斯蒂尼安的阴茎慢慢滴落，整个会阴和阴囊都包裹在可怕的灼烧感中。  
他感到私处在对方过于野蛮的抽插中被撕裂，加上龙血的作用，他拼尽了全力才忍住不嘶吼出声。

而另一边的艾默里克，早已被玩弄的毫无抵抗之力。对方一边顺着前面的人留下的精液插入进去，一边揉搓着涨的红紫的阴茎。当又一轮的快感从下体袭来，艾默里克的喘息声渐渐乱了方寸。他头脑中一片混乱，在对方近乎恶意的揉弄下，他很快达到了高潮。在情欲中绷紧的身体泛出微微的红色，即使被捏紧了出口，白浊的液体还是不断滴落下来。而很快这种快感变成了折磨，过于敏感的下体被更加激烈的套弄让他无法承受。他试图去躲避，但体力和精神都已经快到极限的艾默里克，几乎是把全部身体的重量都凭依在了绑住的双手上，随着身后那人的动作无助的摇摆着，反而让对方插的更深。他脑海中只剩白热的快感，就算是呼吸也只能在快感停顿的间隙进行。  
“艾斯蒂尼安……”他的声音慢慢变成了啜泣，在迷乱中呼喊着友人的名字。

艾斯蒂尼安听到艾默里克的啜泣声，变得更加焦灼起来，他几次试图挣脱都没能成功。从未接纳过异物的后穴在龙血的刺激下变得异常敏感，在几个人连续的抽插下，他竟然慢慢硬了起来。敏感点一次又一次被撞击，让透明的液体不断从前端滴落。艾斯蒂尼安努力扬起头，试图忍耐这种莫名袭来的快感，抑或是不愿意承认自己竟然在龙血的烧灼感中能够高潮。原本站在一边看戏的异端者看到这一幕，忍不住走了过来，蹲在艾斯蒂尼安面前，揪住了他一边的乳头。  
突如其来的刺激让艾斯蒂尼安闷哼出声，身体擅自作出的反应却又让他懊恼不已。  
“怎么？被灌了龙血以后这么容易高潮？你不如来加入我们好了。”  
“混……蛋…………啊嗯……”  
身后的人猛然挺入，正顶在最敏感的地方，打断了艾斯蒂尼安的咒骂，也几乎让他射了出去。看到这样的情景，为首的异端者突然露出了坏笑，转身拿来一杯冰水，俯身浇在艾斯蒂尼安几近要射精的阴茎上。  
无法发泄的快感，龙血的灼烧，冰水的刺痛同时加在艾斯蒂尼安的下体，冲击的他几乎失去理智。龙骑士如同发狂的猛兽一样，对准了俯身过来的异端者的脖子，狠狠的咬了下去。  
异端者没有料到龙骑士竟动用了牙齿当作武器，但越是挣扎，艾斯蒂尼安的牙齿就嵌的越深。  
猛然之间，艾斯蒂尼安感到嘴里猛地涌入了一股腥热的液体，便松开了口，那人慢慢瘫软了下去，从伤口喷射出的血流染红了艾斯蒂尼安的头发。  
在场的几个人看到这一幕，吓得甚至忘记把自己的阴茎塞回裤裆里就四散奔逃，其中一个瘫软在地上，口中不知道胡乱说着什么。  
艾斯蒂尼安头抵在地面喘息了一会，对那个瘫软的家伙说：“把绳子松开。”那人过了好一会还是不敢靠近，艾斯蒂尼安只好叹了一口气说，“那你把他的松开。”

【毫无意义的后记】  
那之后，艾默里克提交的一份简要说明报告里面提到，自己路上顺手消灭了几个异端者，并烧掉了他们的基地，因而耽搁了一些时间。  
上级以此为由对艾默里克给予嘉奖。  
“请你吃饭。”艾默里克接到嘉奖令，拍了拍身边艾斯蒂尼安的肩膀。  
“吃什么？”艾斯蒂尼安摘掉头盔，头发从头盔中散下来披在肩上。  
“牦牛肉，你送的。”  
“不吃，牙疼。”

**Author's Note:**

> 哇整理文件夹竟然整理出这么古早的东西这都是3.0版本刚开的时候写的了吧救命好多设定都不对了我在说什么我吓得标点符号都没了


End file.
